Dad's Army - Mum's Army
Dad's Army - Mum's Army is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 3rd June 1991. Description Three more classic episodes with Walmington-On-Sea's intrepid Home Guard. Episode Info *'MUM'S ARMY' Captain Mainwaring's recruiting women-folk to join the fight against the common foe. Fraser's making a lot of noise about firm-bodied lassies with big strong thighs, but the Captain who makes a fool of himself. *'THE ARMOURED MIGHT OF LANCE CORPORAL JONES' Jones the Butcher's delivery van becomes an armoured car and ambulance when the Lance Corporal donates it to the platoon. He and Walker think free petrol tokens will come their way, but gaseous giggles is all they get.... *'PUT THAT LIGHT OUT' When the platoon sets up a light-house guard post during a black out, Jones turns on the generator and illuminates the whole coast. The bombers are heard overhead and Walmington-On-Sea is in danger - can they put that light out without Godfey losing his head. Cast Here are main and guest cast to the three Dad's Army episodes on this video. Main Cast in all three episodes on this video *Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring. *John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson. *Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones. *John Laurie as Private Frazer. *James Beck as Private Walker. *Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey. *Ian Lavender as Private Pike. Guest Stars in "Mum's Army" *Carmen Silvera as Mrs. Gray. *Wendy Richard as Edith Parish. *Julian Burbury as Miss Ironside. *Rosemary Faith as Ivy Samways. *Melita Manger as the Waitress. *Deirdre Costello as the Buffet Attendant. *David Gilchrist as the Serviceman. *Eleanor Smale as Mrs. Prosser. *Jack Le White as the Porter Guest Stars in "The Armoured Might of Lance Corporal Jones" *Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike. *Bill Pertwee as Chief ARP Warden Hodges. *Frank Williams as the Vicar. *Queenie Watts as Mrs. Peters. *Pamela Cundell as Mrs. Fox. *Jean St. Clair as Miss Meadows. *Olive Mercer as Mrs. Casson. *Nigel Hawthorne as the Angry Man. *Harold Bennett as the Old Man. *Dick Haydon as Raymond. Guest Stars in "Put That Light Out" *Bill Pertwee as Chief ARP Warden Hodges. *Stuart Sherwin as the 2nd ARP Warden. *Gordon Peters as the Lighthouse Keeper *Avril Angers as the Telephone Operator. Credits These are credits to the three episodes on this Dad's Army video. 'Mum's Army' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Carmen Silvera as Mrs. Gray, Wendy Richard as Edith Parish, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Pamela Cundell as Mrs. Fox, Julian Barbury as Miss Ironside, Rosemary Faith as Ivy Samways, Melita Manger as the Waitress, Deirdre Costello as the Buffet Attendant, David Gilchrist as the Service Man, Eleanor Smale as Mrs. Prosser and Jack Le White as the Porter. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Visual Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'The Armoured Might of Lance Corporal Jones' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Bill Pertwee as Chief ARP Warden Hodges, Frank Williams as the Vicar, Queenie Watts as Mrs. Peters, Pamela Cundell as Mrs. Fox, Jean St. Clair as Miss Meadows, Olive Mercer as Mrs. Casson, Nigel Hawthorne as the Angry Man, Harold Bennett as the Old Man and Dick Haydon as Raymond. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Film Cameraman: James Balfour. *Film Editing by Bob Rymer. *Special Effects by Peter Day. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Put That Light Out' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as Cheif ARP Warden Hodges, Stuart Sherwin as the 2nd ARP Warden, Gordon Peters as the Lighthouse Keeper and Avril Angers as the Telephone Operator. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Episode based on an idea by Harold Snoad. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Costumes by George Ward. *Make-Up by Cynthia Goodwin. *Lighting by George Summers. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. Trivia Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:Dad's Army Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:VHS Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC U Category:BBC Classic Comedy